Vocaloid : Love in Café Season 1
by PoE.aRt
Summary: Terkadang cinta datang tiba-tiba saja, tanpa dia tahu kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana bisa terjadi. Dan terkadang pula sebuah tempat menjadikan 2 insan bertemu dan tanpa disadari lahir lah sebuah perasaan tulus dan murni yang disebut dengan cinta. Apakah hal ini juga terjadi pada Luka dan Gakupo?
1. Awal Pertemuan

**Vocaloid**** : ****Love ****in ****Café ****Season ****1**

* * *

_**Disclaimer !**_

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**_

_**Ini hanyalah cerita murni dari imajinasi saya, **__**Poe Art**__**, dengan judul cerita yang terinspirasi dari **__**Aya Kotokawa**__** (Love in Café Cappuccino) untuk mengisi browsing Vocaloid's stories **_

_**_**__**SELAMAT MEMBACA**__**_**_

_**Sejak orangtuanya broken home, **__**Megurine Luka**__** yang pertama kali datang ke kota Tokyo ikut tinggal bersama ibunya. Karena ibunya bekerja sebagai manager artis, **__**Luka**__** mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membantu menyiapkan perlengkapan artis, yang bernama **__**Kamui Gakupo**__**, yang sebelumnya dia tidak ketahui. **_

_**Gakupo**__** merupakan artis penyanyi terkenal yang digilai oleh para remaja perempuan. Tak menyangka kesan pertama kali bertemu **__**Gakupo**__**, **__**Luka**__** benar-benar kikuk. Ko bisa ya? Kira-kira apa yang membuat **__**Luka**__** seperti itu? Lalu, kenapa **__**Gakupo**__** mulai tertarik dengan tingkah laku **__**Luka**__** pada saat itu?**_

"_**Penasaran, ngga? Yuk, ikuti ceritanya!" (^_^)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

oOOOo

"_Penerbangan pesawat YJE301 dari London ke Tokyo telah mendarat, para penumpang diharapkan melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Terima kasih"._

" Hmm, akhirnya sampai juga kota Tokyo" gumam seorang gadis berambut pink sambil melihat pemandangan di jendela pesawat.

. . . . _setelah 45 menit kemudian, menunggu . . . ._

"Dimana ibu ya? Katanya bakal menjemputku, tapi kok tidak kelihatan" rasa gelisah Luka yang mulai timbul sambil menggenggam HP yang daritadi dibukanya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kejauhan, terdengar suara memanggil.

"Lukaaaa!" teriak sang ibu yang terengah-engah sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, ibu terlambat menjemputmu. Kamu mengertikan pekerjaan ibu bagaimana?" ungkap ibu Luka dengan memeluk anak kesayangannya.

Luka mengerti hal itu dan tidak membuatnya marah atau pun kesal pada ibunya. "Iya, bu. Luka sudah cukup senang ibu mau menjemputku" Luka pun hanyut dalam pelukan ibunya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Luka dan ibunya mengendarai mobil sambil berbincang dalam suasana kerinduan. Benar-benar keakraban ibu dan anak yang sudah jarang terlihat dari hubungan mereka.

"Oh ya, Luka … ibu hampir lupa, mungkin malam ini ibu pulang agak tengah malam jadi tidak sempat membuatkan makanan untukmu. Kamu ngga apa-apa kan?" tanya sang ibu. Luka pun mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud sang ibu untuk tidak menunggunya sepulang kerja.

"Ah, ibu jadi ingat sesuatu besok malam akan ada konser music dari penyanyi Kamui Gakupo. Karena kamu belum ada pekerjaan saat ini, mau kan membantu ibu?" tanya sang ibu sambil tetap focus dalam kemudinya.

"Tentu, bu. Luka akan membantu" jawab Luka yang tersenyum hangat pada ibunya.

oOOOo

Pagi harinya, saat sinar mentari yang terasa hangat hingga dapat menembus di sela-sela korden membuat seorang gadis berambut pink yang panjang terurai membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Luka pun menggeliat sambil melepaskan selimut hangatnya yang menutupi tubuhnya. Keadaan hening dalam kamarnya dapat terdengar jelas ketika suara burung-burung kecil sedang berkicau di beranda kamar.

"Hmm…sudah pagi rupanya" sambil melirik jam kecil yang berada di meja laci yang menunjukkan jarum jam 6. Kemudian, Luka pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengingat bahwa ibunya pulang larut malam. Dengan segera ia memeriksa keadaan kamar ibunya yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Ternyata, ibunya masih tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Disamping kamar ibunya, Luka melihat sebuah papan dengan kertas-kertas kecil yang berisi semua kegiatan terjadwal ibunya. Luka pun mengerti bahwa ibunya sebentar lagi akan berangkat kerja. Dengan cepat, Luka langsung membereskan kamar tidurnya dan lalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah 20 menit kemudian, ibu Luka terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencium aroma enak dari arah dapur.

"Waah, bau nya sangat enak. Kamu masak apa, Luka?" tanya ibunya sambil menarik kursinya yang sudah merasa sangat lapar.

"Aku membuat nasi omelet dengan telur dadar di atasnya, ibu mau mencobanya?" Luka pun langsung menghidangkan makanan pada ibunya.

"Dari aromanya saja sudah enak, tentu saja ibu mau memakannya!" sontak ibu Luka yang kegirangan. Luka pun tersenyum melihat ibunya yang menyukai masakannya.

"Selamat makan!"

"Hmmph…enak sekali! Telur dadarnya terasa melumer dengan nasi omelet. Kau pintar sekali memasak, Luka!" ungkap ibu Luka yang masih mengunyah makanannya. "Pasti bakal beruntung seorang pria yang akan mendapatkanmu kelak".

"Aah! Ibu…Luka hanya memasak sebisanya" jawab Luka yang tersipu malu.

Ibu Luka yang bernama Megurine Hana mengerti keadaan anaknya sekarang ini telah menjadi dewasa. Memang sudah saatnya memiliki pendamping tapi tidak secepat itu juga ia mau melepaskan anaknya pada lelaki yang mencintainya. Karena mereka baru saja bertemu sejak perceraian dengan ayahnya yang memakan waktu lama.

"Oh ya, tentang konser itu. Mungkin ibu akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 5 sore, kamu sudah harus bersiap-siap sebelum jam itu. Ibu tidak mau menunggu lama. Kamu mengerti kan?" tanya sang ibu yang sedang memperhatikan jam dinding. Luka pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah makan, ibu Luka segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 AM, ibunya pun berangkat dengan di iringi Luka yang menghantarkannya ke depan halaman apartemen hingga tak terlihat lagi kendaraan ibunya itu.

Sekitar jam 10.15 AM, sinar matahari mulai terasa meninggi dan aktivitas membersihkan rumah telah Luka lakukan daritadi. Suasana sepi di dalam rumah dan rasa bosan mulai dirasakannya. Sekilas ada keinginan yang membuat Luka ingin keluar dan mencari suasana baru dari tempat tinggal ibunya. Tak lama setelah itu, Luka pun mengunci kamar apartemen bernomor 22 itu yang berada pada lantai 5 dan siap memulai perjalanannya.

Sebelum memulai perjalanannya, mungkin Luka merasa tampak asing dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sejujurnya, ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya ketika datang ke Jepang. Tentu saja, ia banyak bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang yang berasal dari apartemen ibunya dengan sangat ramah. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan orang baru, lingkungan baru dan juga mengenal istiadat baru.

Baru saja ia menikmati jalan-jalannya, tak lama cuaca berubah mendung dan hujan. "Duh, ku tak membawa payung…", Luka pun berhenti untuk berteduh. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berada, ada sebuah Café kecil dengan nuansa bagunan tua klasik.

"Klintiiiiing….", bel pintu café terdengar ketika Luka membukanya.

"Selamat datang!" jawab seorang waiter berambut coklat dan berkacamata itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aah, maaf saya hanya…berteduh sebentar jadi…" ungkap Luka dengan sedikit tersipu malu.

"Hahaa…tidak apa-apa, lebih baik berteduh di dalam daripada di luar nona akan kehujanan, silahkan masuk…" sambil mempersilahkan Luka duduk. "Terima kasih…" Luka merasa tertolong karena waiter itu begitu baik. Kebetulan tempat duduk yang Luka ambil dekat dengan kaca jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar café. Sambil menahan suhu tubuh yang mulai dingin dan suasana café yang begitu sepi disertai hujan yang pada saat itu mulai deras membuatnya merasa sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Ini, silahkan dinikmati nona…" ungkap waiter itu sambil menyodorkan hidangan.

Luka yang sedang dalam lamunannya, sekejap tersadar ketika waiter itu datang.

"Eh? Ta…tapi aku belum ada memesan" jawab Luka yang tersipu malu mengingat ia hanya menumpang berteduh di café itu tanpa memesan apa-apa.

"Oh, tak apa…ini hanya sekedar minuman hangat dan camilan. Saya tak tega melihat nona tadi kehujanan di luar. Mengingat di café juga terpasang AC jadi pasti nona kedinginan", jawab waiter itu.

"Te..terima kasih banyak.." Luka pun tersipu malu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dengan masih berada di dekat duduk Luka, waiter itu penasaran ingin bertanya.

"Hmm…sepertinya nona orang baru ya di daerah ini?" tanya waiter itu.

"Iyaa…kemarin saya baru datang ke sini" jawab Luka sambil menyeruput minuman hangatnya.

"Ooh…dari kota mana? Apa sedang menetap tinggal disini?" lanjut waiter itu.

"Dari kota London, saya tinggal di apartemen bersama ibu tak jauh dari sini tempatnya…" jawab Luka cepat.

"Waah, …dari luar negeri ya? Berarti apa disana ada banyak …"

Luka yang hanyut dalam pembicaraan dari waiter itu pun merasa senang sambil menghabiskan waktunya menunggu hujan reda. Dari situlah, Luka bisa mengenal waiter baik itu yang bernama Kiyoteru, dan juga pemilik café tersebut.

"Klintiiiing…kliinting", bel pintu café terdengar ketika tampak seorang pria masuk.

Spotan perhatian mereka jadi terpecah, karena sepertinya pemilik café, Kiyoteru, mengenal orang tersebut. Seorang pria berambut ungu panjang dengan berpakaian stylish dan memakai kacamata hitamnya mengambil tempat duduknya yang sepertinya sudah menjadi keseringannya. Kiyoteru pun menghampiri pelanggan setianya itu dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasanya.

"Hai, apa kabarnya? Sudah lama tak datang dari minggu kemarin?", tanya Kiyoteru.

"Ya, maklum seperti biasa sibuk dengan…", jawab pria itu sambil melepaskan jaketnya.

Luka yang berada jauh dari tempat duduk pria itu, tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka tetapi hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Sambil meniupkan uap panas dari minumannya, sempat Luka melirik pria itu yang masih belum melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Tapi tampaknya pria itu masih sibuk memainkan handpone-nya dari tadi setelah memesan menu.

Akhirnya hujan mulai mereda, tak terasa waktu yang Luka habiskan untuk menunggu sudah pukul 16.00 PM. Luka ingat bahwa ia harus bersiap-siap untuk membantu ibunya nanti malam. Sebelum pergi, tak lupa Luka mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Kiyoteru. Dan sekilas Luka masih juga melirik pria itu sebelum pergi, entah apa yang membuatnya penasaran pada pria itu. Karena merasa diperhatikan dari tadi, pria berambut ungu itu pun juga membalas lirikannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Deg…deg…"

Luka yang menerima tatapan mata indah berwarna ungu itu merasa debaran di dada mulai berdetak keras. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Tatapan matanya seperti menjebak atau ingin menggodanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Luka masih merasakan debaran jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang. Sedikit melamun dalam pikirannya, tetapi masih sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Tiba-tiba mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati genangan air di jalan trotoar yang ia lalui. "Splaaaaash…!" spontan saja air itu mengenai baju Luka.

"Heeei…! Uuuh…keterlaluan banget, sih!", bentak Luka dengan rasa kesal. "Duuh, gimana nih baju ku jadi basah dan kotor…sial banget hari ini", keluhnya.

Saat Luka sedang membersihkan bajunya, tampak seseorang datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Pakai ini untuk menutupi noda di bajumu…", sambil mengenakan sebuah jaket ungu ke Luka.

Luka tampak kaget dengan kedatangan orang itu yang ternyata pria berambut ungu yang tadi berada di café Kiyoteru. "Eeh…tapi ini kan…" tanggap Luka gugup.

Pria berambut ungu itu pun mendekatinya sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanannya. "Jika kita bertemu lagi, kamu bisa mengembalikannya nanti…", sambil tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meningggalkan Luka. Entah kenapa wajah Luka jadi memerah, karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu tanpa kacamata yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? **BUKAN**…ini hanya awalan dari sebuah pertemuan mereka, lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

_**To be continue ….**_

* * *

_**Oke, sekian dulu cerita di **__**Chapter 1**__** ini. Sambil menunggu Chapter berikutnya, boleh kirim kritik dan saran kalian. ^_^**_

_**Saya sangat menantikan kritik dan saran kalian.**_

_**Terima kasih & salam kenal by **__**Poe Art**__**.**_


	2. Dibalik Pesona-nya

**Chapter 2**

_Pria berambut ungu itu pun mendekatinya sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanannya. "Jika kita bertemu lagi, kamu bisa mengembalikannya nanti…", sambil tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meningggalkan Luka._

* * *

Masih terngiang kata-kata pria itu dalam pikiran Luka. Debaran di dada yang ia rasakan ketika memikirkan lagi pria itu, membuatnya tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah. Apakah ini benar-benar ia sedang jatuh cinta?

oOOOo

Pukul 17.30 PM, Luka sudah bersiap-siap sambil menunggu ibunya datang menjemputnya. Dengan berpakaian short dress warna biru mint, Luka terlihat sangat manis berpadu dengan warna rambut pinknya. Namun udara dingin menjelang malam jelas ia rasakan, karenanya Luka membawa jaket ungu dari pria itu. Entah kapan ia mulai suka dengan jaket itu tapi yang pasti Luka merasa nyaman dan hangat ketika mengenakannya walau sedikit kebesaran.

Sekitar 20 menit menunggu, ibunya Luka datang menjemput dan akhirnya mereka bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan tepat waktu. Dari arah belakang panggung, mereka memarkirkan mobil dan terlihat banyak sekali para fans dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa menunggu antrian masuk ke konser itu. Luka pun sedikit takjub melihat pemandangan tersebut dan juga penasaran siapa artis yang mereka begitu sukai hingga rela berjam-jam menunggu dalam antrian.

"Rrrrrt….rrrtt..", ponsel Ibu Luka berbunyi.

"Luka, kau tunggu sebentar di tenda ini ya…ibu akan segera kembali", sambil membuka ponsel genggamannya. Luka pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tampak Luka hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan ibunya yang semakin lama pergi menjauh darinya. Dan sesekali juga melihat orang yang lalu lalang sibuk mempersiapkan pagelaran konser itu. Perasaan sepi dan sendirian pun kembali ia rasakan.

oOOOo

Tak lama suara hiruk pikuk mulai mengisi suasana panggung konser itu ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang tampak kemerah-merahan menghiasi langit. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dan ramai. Diikuti suara jeritan dan histeris para fans yang terdengar begitu keras ketika sebuah mobil sedan warna silver datang ke arah samping panggung. Semua mata pasti akan tertuju pada mobil itu dan tampak seseorang yang telah mereka tunggu dari tadi keluar dari mobil.

Sementara itu, Luka yang mulai tampak sibuk membantu ibunya di ruang studio perlengkapan.

"Luka, bawakan kotak perlengkapan ini ke ruang ganti di sebelah pojok kanan ya.." tegas perintah dari ibunya dengan segera ia lakukan tanpa mengeluh.

Di saat Luka sedang menuju ruang ganti, dari arah berlawanan tampak kilatan lampu kamera diikuti beberapa orang staff yang sedang mengawali seseorang dan menjadi sorotan publik. Luka yang merasa asing dengan pemandangan di depannya hanya tertunduk diam tanpa memerhatikan orang-orang tersebut. Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya tampak tak asing bagi Luka dan tengah sibuk menjawab singkat dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan wartawan. Sehingga tidak menyadari satu sama lain ketika mereka saling berpapasan.

Hampir menjelang malam, persiapan konser solo tampak sangat siap digelar. Luka yang merasa gerah melepaskan jaket ungu itu. "Huffp…aku cape, pasti sangat berat pekerjaan ibu sebagai manager artis", sambil mengambil tempat duduk.

"Luka, kau sudah makan belum? Kalau kau mau, kamu ambil kotak makanan di dekat halaman parkir mobil kita. Ibu mulai lapar…", ungkap ibunya yang menghampirinya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Luka.

"Baik…", jawab Luka sambil tersenyum meninggalkan ibunya.

oOOOo

Sesaat Luka yang sedang pergi menuju parkiran mobil, jadi tersesat. Cukup banyak lorong jalan ke beberapa ruang sehingga ia tak mampu mengingat ke arah mana yang benar. Ditambah tak ada orang satu pun ketika Luka tersesat saat itu. "Huuh, benar-benar sial…", keluhnya.

Akhirnya Luka mengarah ke sebuah ruangan yang menyala dengan pintu sedikit terbuka. Dan terdengar percakapan seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Gakkun, sejak dulu aku…aku menyukaimu...", ungkap seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek dengan rona wajah manis memerah sambil menarik baju pria itu.

Luka yang berada di balik pintu merasa terkejut akan adanya adegan pernyataan cinta di lokasi konser. Dengan tetap diam dan bersembunyi, ia masih berada disitu tanpa diketahui dua orang tersebut.

"Benarkah itu…?", jawab seorang pria berambut ungu dengan serius sambil menyandarkan gadis berambut hijau itu ke dinding.

Rona wajah yang tak dapat ditutupi pada gadis itu menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai pria berambut ungu itu. Sedangkan si pria membalasnya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum manis sehingga membuat gadis berambut hijau itu berubah sedikit egois.

"Aku ingin Gakkun menjadi milikku seorang! Ku tak rela, kalau Gakkun selalu berada dekat dengan Lily…", ungkap gadis itu dengan manja.

Luka yang mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, pun wajahnya memerah.

"Hehe…Gumi mulai egois ya…", Gakupo hanya terkikih mendengar pernyataan gadis itu.

Melihat sikap Gakupo yang hanya dianggap sepele dan tidak serius, Gumi pun mengacuhkan tanggapan Gakupo dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang cemburu. Bagi Gakupo, ini sangat menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia tak kalah untuk merayu kembali.

"Jika aku harus menjadi milikmu, aku akan mendapatkan apa?", ungkap Gakupo dengan bola mata birunya yang serius hanya tertuju pada Gumi seorang sehingga membuat Gumi tampak takluk lagi pada pesona pria berambut ungu itu.

Dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap pada Gakupo, Gumi hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Sedangkan Gakupo dengan lembut mencium tangan kirinya yang indah membuat Gumi benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Terdengar degup kencang debaran dada Gumi yang ia rasakan, sehingga ia tak mampu lagi menolak reaksi Gakupo. Tentu saja dengan reaksinya yang seperti itu membuat Gakupo mulai berani mencium bibirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Klontaaaak….klontaak…prank!"

Tak sengaja Luka yang sedari tadi berada dibalik pintu menyenggol tumpukan kayu penyangga. Spontan saja, semuanya terkejut dengan bunyi itu. Gakupo pun melangkah menuju pintu dan di dapatnya bayangan seseorang disana. Betapa kagetnya Luka mengetahui dirinya telah diketahui olehnya dan mereka sempat saling bertatap muka. Entah kenapa Luka merasa tak asing dengan sosok pria itu seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya tetapi malah sebaliknya, Gakupo menatap sinis kepada Luka.

"Ma…maafkan aku..", Luka yang tampak panik pun berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Siapa, Gakkun? Apa ada orang tadi?", sahut Gumi dari belakang Gakupo.

"Tidak…tidak ada siapa-siapa kok…", jawab Gakupo yang masih menatap arah perginya Luka. _"Cih, dasar pengganggu…"_ dalam benaknya, Gakupo merasa sedikit kesal dengan adanya Luka pada saat itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ia pernah bertemu Luka sebelumnya.

oOOOo

Tepat pukul 08.00 PM, konser solo Kamui Gakupo pun mulai digelar. Suara penggemar dan penonton pun mengisi kemeriahan pembukaan konser tersebut. Dan muncullah sosok artis di panggung yang telah lama mereka tunggu, Kamui Gakupo, dengan pesonanya membuat semua penonton bersorak ria.

Sementara itu, Luka masih duduk termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi dan berusaha mengingat sosok pria yang pernah menolongnya.

"Luka, kau sedang apa? Ibu lihat kau jadi sering melamun, apa ada masalah?", tanya ibunya yang sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, … tidak apa - apa kok, bu", jawab Luka yang tengah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, ya … ibu sampai lupa memperkenalkanmu pada rekan kerja ibu di sini, ayo ikut …", ajakan ibu Luka yang sedang senggang dari pekerjaannya dan Luka pun mengikuti ibunya dengan senyuman senang.

"Salam kenal, namaku Megurine Luka baru saja pindah ke kota ini…", sambil membungkukkan badan, Luka memperkenalkan diri ke semua staff dan teman kerja ibunya. Banyak tanggapan hangat dan ramah semua orang dari tempat kerja ibunya, Luka pun sangat senang sekali.

"Manager, siapa gadis cantik yang ada di sebelah mu? Kenapa hanya aku yang belum diperkenalkan?", ungkap seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang datang dari atas panggung dengan senyum manisnya.

Luka tampak sedikit terkejut melihat pria itu lagi dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Manager?…. Panggil aku Bu Hana, sering kali kau tidak sopan pada senior mu", jawab ibu Luka dengan ketus.

"Hehehe…maaf, Bu Hana. Tak akan ku ulangi lagi, jadi siapa dia? Boleh aku tahu…?", pinta Gakupo dengan tetap tersenyum manis pada manager-nya itu.

"Hmm…dasar kau ini tak pernah berubah, melihat gadis cantik saja sudah membuatmu penasaran", jawab ibu Luka dengan sedikit mengeluh. "Dia putriku satu-satunya, namanya Megurine Luka, kemarin datang dari London untuk menetap tinggal bersamaku. Karena belum ada pekerjaan tetap, aku membawa kemari untuk membantuku", ucap lanjut ibu Luka sambil memperkenalkannya pada Gakupo.

Gakupo terlihat sangat senang sekali mengetahui putri manager-nya itu, sedangkan Luka tampak gugup berkenalan dengannya. "Hi, namaku Kamui Gakupo tapi cukup kamu panggil Gakkun saja. Nama-mu Luka, ya?", ungkapnya dengan tetap tersenyum manis sambil melangkah mendekati Luka. "Nama-mu cantik sekali, seperti orangnya…", dengan kata-kata rayuannya, Gakupo pun akan mulai mencium tangan kanan Luka tapi hal itu dengan cepat dicegah oleh ibunya.

"Plaaakk!", genggaman tangan Gakupo dengan Luka pun di tepiskan oleh Bu Hana.

"Stooop! Cukup sampai disitu, Gakkun…!", ucap tegas Bu Hana pada Gakupo.

Luka yang tampak kaget dengan tindakan ibunya hanya bisa diam mengikutinya. Begitu juga dengan Gakupo.

"Ku tak akan biarkan putriku menjadi mangsa mu selanjutnya, ingat itu…!", ucap lanjut sinis dari Bu Hana dengan membawa pergi putrinya yang berharga itu.

"Waah, kasihan sekali …. Belum apa-apa sudah ditolak oleh ibunya … Hihihi.."

"Sepertinya kau belum cukup beruntung mendapat restunya, Gaku…!"

"Iya, tuh … lebih baik kau menyerah saja, deh! Hahaha ….", ungkap beberapa orang staff di sekitar Gakupo.

Mendengar banyak komentar dari kejadian itu, tampak aura kekalahan di sekeliling tubuh Gakupo, dengan raut wajah bergaris menghitam. Sedangkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Gakupo merasa sedikit khawatir dengan reaksi yang diterimanya.

oOOOo

Sorakan meriah dari para penggemar Kamui Gakupo masih terdengar hingga menjelang akhir konsernya. Terlihat kesuksesan konser solo tersebut dengan penuhnya kursi penonton dan terjualnya semua tiket konser. Hal itu pun terbayar dengan tampilnya perdana artis yang mereka kagumi itu. Dengan sangat professional, Gakupo tampak pandai menyembunyikan masalah yang sebelumnya terjadi di belakang panggung tadi. Tetap bisa membawakan konsernya itu hingga akhir dengan penampilan yang terbaik.

"Selamat Gakupo, konser ini bisa sukses!" ungkap senang dari beberapa staff-nya.

"Iya, terima kasih. Ini kan juga berkat kerja keras kalian…", ucap bangga Gakupo kepada para staff tersebut.

Gakupo yang tampak kelelahan pergi menuju ke ruang gantinya tapi sebelum sampai disana tampak sosok berambut pink berdiri sendirian di pintu keluar. Gakupo merasa kenal dengan sosok itu pun menghampirinya.

"Hai, Luka … akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi ya", ucap Gakupo sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu.

Luka merasa kaget dengan kedatang Gakupo saat itu dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, i..iya..", jawab Luka yang masih terbata-bata.

Gakupo mulai mengamati sosok Luka yang mirip dengan orang yang ketika itu bersembunyi di balik ruang ganti ketika ia bersama Gumi.

"Hmm…apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu ya?", tanya Gakupo penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luka bingung harus menjawabnya iya atau tidak. Karena ia merasa bersalah telah mengganggu Gakupo ketika ia bersama pacarnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau orang yang tadi diam-diam menguping pembicaraanku dengan Gumi kan?", tanya Gakupo dengan penuh selidik. Luka benar-benar tampak puncat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Se…sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud begitu, ma…maaf aku hanya tersesat dan bingung hingga tak sengaja mendengarnya… maafkan aku", ungkap Luka yang tertunduk malu dan tampak sangat gugup menjawab kecurigaan dari Gakupo.

Tentu saja, Gakupo yang melihat reaksi Luka yang seperti itu tampak senang dan tetap melanjutkan kelakuannya. Kemudian Gakupo mulai serius menatap wajah Luka yang tampak ketakutan, sehingga Luka hanya bisa diam dan terpojok di dinding.

"Benarkah bisa ku percaya kata-katamu itu? Siapa tahu kau akan berniat menyebarkannya agar bisa menjadi skandal buatku, kan…", ungkap Gakupo dengan sinis menatap wajah Luka. Gakupo pun mendekatkan dirinya hingga membuat gadis berambut pink itu tak mampu menjawab lagi.

Perasaan Luka yang bercampur aduk saat itu hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan matanya karena tak sanggup lagi menatap Gakupo. Mendapatkan kesempatan itu, Gakupo pun mencoba mencium bibir mungil Luka yang tampak indah itu.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**_To be continue …._**

* * *

**_Oke, sekian dulu cerita di _****_Chapter 2_****_ ini. Gimana kesan dan pesan kalian di ceritanya kali ini?_**

**_Ada yang bagus tidak? Saya mengharapkan pendapat kalian saja, kok._**

**_Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya …. ^_^_**

**_Poe Art_**


	3. Debaran Hati yang Sesaat?

**Chapter 3**

_Perasaan Luka yang bercampur aduk saat itu hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan matanya karena tak sanggup lagi menatap Gakupo. Mendapatkan kesempatan itu, Gakupo pun mencoba mencium bibir mungil Luka yang tampak indah itu._

* * *

Tiba-tiba sekilas dalam ingatan Luka akan hal peringatan dari ibunya mengenai Gakupo.

_"__Luka, sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu akrab dengan Gakkun ketika bersamanya. Usahakan untuk menolak semua tanggapan manis darinya, mengerti?", ungkap ibu Luka yang penuh nasehat untuknya._

"Duugh..."

Dengan refleks, Luka yang masih memejamkan mata mendorong Gakupo hingga ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan tak menyadari bahwa ia menyenggol tiang penyangga yang mulai rapuh. Menerima reaksinya yang seperti itu, tentu saja Gakupo merasa kaget.

"Eeh?"

Luka yang telah membuka matanya pun tampak tak percaya bahwa ia berhasil menghindar dari Gakupo. Tapi di belakang Gakupo, ia melihat sebuah wadah yang berisi air di atasnya akan mengenai Gakupo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luka pun mendorong jauh Gakupo.

"Awaaaas!"

"Splaaaaash…!" air pun membasahi rambut dan bagian atas baju Luka dan mereka pun duduk tersungkur.

"….."

"Heei, apa yang kau lakukan, sih?! Kalau kau tidak suka, tak usah me…," belum selesai Gakupo complain atas tindakan Luka tadi, ia memperhatikan gadis itu sekarang tampak basah kuyup. Melihat rambut yang basah dan baju bagian atasnya tampak transpan dengan pakaian dalam, membuat Gakupo sedikit tersipu dengan penampilan Luka.

"Ma..maaf," jawab Luka yang merasa bersalah.

"Kau ini…sebaiknya lekas ganti baju sebelum ada yang melihat…" ungkap Gakupo yang memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Luka yang menyadari hal itu diperhatikan oleh Gakupo, wajahnya langsung tampak memerah dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan lengannya. Gakupo pun melirik Luka lagi yang terlihat ekspresinya lebih lembut dengan tersipu malu.

"Kyung...❤"

Entah perasaan apa yang tengah menacap di hati Gakupo ketika melihat wajah Luka saat itu. Apakah ia mulai merasa jatuh cinta padanya? Atau hanya debaran cinta yang sesaat?

Gakupo pun berdiri dan langsung membantu gadis itu juga.

"Lebih baik kau keringkan dulu pakaianmu di ruang ganti-ku, sementara…aku akan mencari pakaian ganti", ucap pria berambut ungu itu yang masih tersipu malu.

oOOOo

Di ruang ganti Gakupo, Luka duduk sendiri di sana sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Terlihat kertas-kertas music lagu berupa coretan yang masih belum sempurna berserakan di lantai, Luka pun penasaran untuk membacanya.

"Magnet…? Apa artinya?", ucap Luka yang tampak menyukai lagu tersebut.

Sementara Gakupo kembali dari mencarikan pakaian ganti untuk Luka, langkahnya kemudian terhenti di depan pintu ruang gantinya yang terbuka sedikit. Ia mendengar seseorang sedang menyanyi dari dalam ruang gantinya. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengamatinya dari balik pintu.

_Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
Itsuno ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
Watashi no chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa_

Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita e to  
Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moeagaru no

Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nainda to omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwakuno toki ni yoishire oborete itai no…

Ternyata di sana Luka menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan suaranya yang indah dan lembut, spontan saja Gakupo takjub dengan suara merdu Luka. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu mempunyai warna suara yang selama ini ia cari untuk lagu special yang ia buat.

"Tok…tok…tok", ketukan pintu yang Gakupo buat membuat Luka menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Eeh, kau…sudah kembali?", Luka tampak kaget dengan kedatangan Gakupo yang tiba-tiba sambil menyembunyikan kertas-kertas lagu tadi di balik jaket ungu.

"Iya, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ini pakaiannya…", dengan ekspresi biasa, Gakupo memberikan pakaian ganti kepada Luka. "Uhmm…terima kasih", jawab Luka yang masih tersipu malu.

oOOOo

Sekitar 15 menit, Luka telah mengganti baju short dressnya dengan T-shir lengan panjang dan celana jeans pendek. Tak lupa membawa jaket ungunya, Luka keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu sambil menghampiri Gakupo. Saat itu Gakupo yang berada tak jauh dari ruang ganti Luka, sedang memikirkan kemampuan suara Luka tadi. Ia merasa suara Luka cocok sebagai pasangan untuk duet lagunya itu. Kemudian langkah Luka yang mendekatinya pun membuyarkan pikirannya saat itu, dan melihat seorang gadis yang berada di sampingnya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Luka tampak sedikit malu dengan celana jeans yang ia kenakan sangat pendek, lain halnya dengan bayangan Gakupo yang tengah memperhatikan baju T-shirt lengan panjang itu. Karena sebenarnya baju itu milik Lily sehingga ia melihat baju itu tampak longgar di bagian depannya.

"Fuufuu…fuuh…", terdengar suara tawa kecil Gakupo yang ia tahan ketika memperhatikan penampilan Luka. Sedangkan Luka yang mendapatkan respon dari Gakupo yang seperti itu tampak bingung.

"Ke..kenapa Kamui tertawa? Apa ada yang aneh ya?", tanya Luka.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya terlihat baju itu agak longgar jadi membuatmu tampak sexy …. Hehehe…", ucap Gakupo yang sedang menggodanya sambil tertawa. Wajah Luka pun merona merah ketika mendengar tanggapan Gakupo tanpa bisa membalas perkataannya.

Gakupo pun berhenti tertawa melihat reaksi Luka yang hanya diam dan mulai serius mendekatinya, sedangkan Luka tampak gugup karena sekarang Gakupo begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang berdegup kencang.

"Sejujurnya Luka cocok memakai pakaian apapun, kok…" ucap Gakupo sambil memainkan helaian rambut Luka yang masih basah. "Tapi aku tidak suka kalau Luka memanggilku Kamui seperti tadi", lanjut Gakupo dengan tatapan yang serius. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk memanggilku Gakkun, kan?", Gakupo pun mulai mencium helaian rambut pink itu yang beraroma sakura dengan lembut.

Luka yang menerima reaksi Gakupo pada saat itu hanya bisa diam dengan rona wajah yang masih memerah. "Coba….panggil aku Gakkun", ucapnya yang masih berada didekat Luka. Bibir mungil yang berwarna pink itu pun berusaha untuk mengucapkannya, "Ga…Gakkun…?". Saat itu Gakupo dan Luka pun jatuh dalam suasana asmara yang saling bertaut hingga mereka ingin menyalurkan dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Kruuuyuuuk…!"

"Eeh?"

Terdengar suara tak terduga bunyi perut keroncongan dari Luka yang merusak suasana mereka.

"Huahahahaha…!", Gakupo pun langsung tertawa lepas ketika mendengar suara itu. Sedangkan Luka merasa sangat malu hingga ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah. Gakupo yang masih tertawa, melirik gadis itu hanya terdiam karena malu.

"Maaf, aku terlalu nyaring tertawa. Kalau mau kita bisa makan diluar, aku juga sedang lapar…", ucap ajakan Gakupo yang tengah berusaha agar Luka tidak merasa malu sendirian.

"Eeh, ta…tapi ibu akan segera menjemputku…", jawab Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekali-kali kita jalan dan makan bareng diluar. Aku akan memberitahunya melalui SMS, jadi tenang saja aku yang akan bertanggung jawab", ucap Gakupo yang sedang menyakinkan Luka. Luka yang masih bingung akan menjawab apa, tanpa basa-basi Gakupo langsung menarik tangan Luka untuk mengajaknya keluar. Pada malam itu, Gakupo benar-benar merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran Luka walau masih malu-malu dan masih penasaran dengannya.

oOOOo

Sepanjang malam, Gakupo dan Luka menikmati perjalanan mereka ditambah Gakupo sengaja menghiraukan handphone-nya yang berdering dari tadi. Entah siapa yang menelponnya hingga berkali-kali ia acuh kan handphone-nya dalam profil diam. Sesampainya di rumah Luka, kegembiraan mereka pun berakhir. Tapi Luka merasa sangat senang bisa mengenal Gakupo selama perjalanan tadi begitu pula dengan Gakupo.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mengajak-ku makan malam tadi, maaf kalau merepotkan…", ungkap Luka yang sudah tak bersikap malu-malu lagi.

"Hehe…itu kan cuma makan cepat saji jadi lain kali aku akan mengajak mu di tempat yang lebih spesial…", jawab Gakupo yang mulai merayunya lagi.

"Hihihi…iya ya…", jawab Luka yang tertawa manis padanya.

Gakupo yang melihat pesona Luka tertawa manis tanpa dibuat-buat membuat hatinya mulai luluh. Dengan refleks, Gakupo mulai menyentuh wajahnya yang lembut dan hangat itu. Luka pun terdiam dengan tindakan Gakupo yang mulai mendekatinya. Mereka pun kembali dalam suasana asmara yang sempat tertunda, lalu Gakupo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luka dan Luka hanya diam dengan menutup matanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sorotan lampu mobil mengenai mereka berdua, spontan saja hal itu merusak suasana romantis mereka. "Duuh, siapa sih orang iseng yang mengarahkan lampu ke sini?", keluh Gakupo yang tengah berusaha melihat sosok seseorang yang keluar dari mobil seberang. Dari kejauhan bayangan orang yang sedang menuju mobil mereka, mulai terlihat jelas sekali ketika mendekat yang ternyata adalah Ibu Luka.

"Gimana jalan-jalannya tadi, Gakkun? Menyenangkan ya hingga tak mendengar ponsel-mu berbunyi?!", ucap Bu Hana dengan nada suara tinggi dan tegas.

"Hehe…Bu Hana, toh. Maaf, aku lupa menaruh ponsel-ku dimana jadi ku tak tahu anda dari tadi menelpon", jawab Gakupo dengan santai sambil tersenyum.

"Anu…maaf, bu. Luka tidak memberitahu ibu sebelumnya, karena aku kira Gakkun sudah memberitahu…", ungkap Luka yang berusaha memberikan penjelasan sebenarnya.

"Haaa…Luka, kau ini…membuat ibu khawatir sekali. Lain kali, jangan lakukan hal itu tanpa sepengetahuan ibu, ya…", keluh ibunya. "Baik", jawab Luka yang merasa sangat bersalah.

Melihat ekspresi Luka saat itu, Gakupo merasa tak enak atas tindakannya. Luka pun segera keluar dari mobil Gakupo tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan langsung pergi menuju apartemennya. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya bisa diam melihat kepergiannya.

"Gakkun?! Kau tak berencana membuat putri-ku menjadi pacarmu yang ke sekian kalinya, kan?", tanya Bu Hana yang penuh selidik.

"Mungkin, …iya atau tidak, ya? Hehehe….", tanggap Gakupo dengan canda.

"Huuh, kau ini …. masih saja bersikap menyepelekan masalah, serius-lah pada pilihanmu kelak agar kau tak menyesal nantinya", ucap Bu Hana yang sedang memberikan nasehat padanya.

"Kalau pun tidak, apa Bu Hana akan memberi-ku izin untuk mendekatinya? Pasti tidak boleh, kan?", tanya Gakupo balik.

"Melihat sikapmu seperti ini saja tidak berubah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan Luka begitu saja. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi tindakanmu dengan benar, jangan lagi seperti ini",ucap Bu Hana sambil melipatkan tangan ke dadanya.

"Baiklah, Manager. Akan ku pikirkan besok, selamat beristirahat!", sahut Gakupo yang masih tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan pada Bu Hana dan kemudian pergi bersama mobilnya.

"Dasar anak itu, bagaimana ya cara merubah sikap dan pola pikirannya? Kalau seperti itu terus, malah mengundang masalah bagi dirinya", gumam Bu Hana yang masih memikirkan sifat Gakupo.

**_To be continue …._**

* * *

**_Oke, sekian dulu cerita di _****_Chapter 3_****_ ini. _**

**_Aku harap kalian ngga kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya dan masih setia membaca cerita-ku.  
_**

**_Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya …. ^_^_**

**_Poe Art_**


	4. Arti Sosokmu

**Chapter 4**

oOOOo

Keesokan harinya …

Hari ini tampak cerah sekali berbeda dengan mood Luka yang tampak muram. Ia jadi teringat dengan masalah tadi malam yang membuat ibunya khawatir. Dan pagi ini, Luka tak melihat ibunya ada di apartemen hanya secarik kertas pesan yang berisi bahwa ibunya ada pekerjaan di luar kota untuk beberapa hari. Hal itu lah yang membuat Luka tak bersemangat untuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Belum beranjak dari kamarnya, Luka melihat jaket berwarna ungu itu tergeletak di lantai kemudian ia pun mengambilnya. Ternyata di dalamnya terselip beberapa kertas-kertas lagu yang ia sembunyikan di balik jaket itu.

"Kertas ini…? Apa masih dipakai oleh dia?", gumam Luka.

Luka yang kembali mengingat Gakupo merasa sangat kecewa dengan tindakannya yang ternyata tidak memberitahukan secara jelas pada ibunya tadi malam. Ia pun berusaha menghapus kesan-kesan baik dalam ingatannya.

oOOOo

Selesai Luka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, ia mulai merasa jenuh berada sendirian di apartemen. Kemudian ia kembali mengingat suatu tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi lagi yaitu café milik Kiyoteru. Segera saja, Luka pergi ke tempat itu dengan semangat tanpa memikirkan lagi masalah tadi malam.

Sesampainya di sana, tampak seorang gadis seperti waitress berambut panjang dan berkuncir dua sedang membersihkan perlengkapan café. Dengan tulisan masih menunjukkan tanda "Close" di pintu café, Luka hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari luar. Gadis café itu pun menyadari Luka sedang memperhatikannya, lalu ia mengganti tanda "Close" menjadi "Open" di pintu cafe. Akhirnya Luka bisa masuk ke café itu sebagai pelanggan pertama.

"Selamat dataaang!", sambut ramah gadis waitress itu yang tampak lebih muda dari Luka.

"Terima kasih", jawab Luka yang tersenyum pada waitress itu.

Luka pun menuju tempat duduk yang dulu ia pernah tempati yaitu dekat dengan kaca café. Gadis berkucir itu kembali menghampiri Luka sambil memberikan brosur daftar menu di café itu.

"Ada yang ingin nona pesan dari menu kami?", tanya waitress itu.

"Hmm… Aku ingin memesan susu coklat hangat dan waffles, itu saja…", jawab Luka.

"Baik, pesanan nona akan segera kami disiapkan. Terima kasih…", ucap waitress itu sambil mencatat pesanan Luka dan kemudian mulai pergi menuju dapur.

"Aah…tunggu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan", sahut Luka.

"Ya…ada apa, nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya lagi waitress itu.

"Apa Hiyama-san ada di sini?", tanya balik Luka.

"Ooh, Master ada di bagian dapur sekarang. Nona, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya?", jawab waitress itu dengan cepat.

"Aah, tidak jadi… Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya saat ia sedang bekerja", ucap Luka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kembali", jawab waitress itu sambil tersenyum.

oOOOo

Tak lama kemudian…

Seseorang di balik tirai dapur keluar membawakan pesanan Luka sedangkan Luka tengah memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di jalan sekitar café itu.

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati nona…", suara yang tak asing membuat Luka memalingkan wajahnya pada orang itu. Dengan senyuman khas yang dimiliki Kiyoteru, Luka pun hanyut dalam suasana keakraban.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?", tanya Kiyoteru pada Luka sembari menghidangkan pesanannya.

"Lumayan, baik…", ungkap Luka sambil tersenyum balik pada Kiyoteru.

Mereka pun kembali bercakap-cakap tentang kesehari-harian mereka seperti biasanya. Tapi tak lama mereka saling berbincang, beberapa pelanggan pun mulai berdatangan. Dan kali ini tampak banyak pelanggan yang datang hingga hampir memenuhi tempat duduk yang ada di café tersebut. Kiyoteru pun pamit pada Luka untuk kembali bekerja sedangkan gadis berkucir itu mulai sibuk mendatangi para pelanggan yang memesan. Luka yang memperhatikan hal itu muncul niat ingin membantu mereka. Kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Luka langsung menuju dapur café itu.

"Hiyama-san? Apa aku boleh membantumu?", tanya Luka yang datang dari balik tirai dapur.

"Eeh, tidak usah…Megurine-san kan pelanggan ku jadi tak perlu repot untuk membantu", ungkap Kiyoteru yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan para pelanggan.

"Tapi…sepertinya Hiyama-san tampak kerepotan dengan para pelanggan yang mulai begitu banyak, aku ingin sekali membantu", ucap Luka dengan tulus.

Mendengar pernyataan Luka saat itu, Kiyoteru pun tak bisa menolak dengan alasan yang jelas dan akhirnya menerima niat baiknya.

"Baiklah, apakah Megurine-san bisa membantuku?", tanya Kiyoteru yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja", jawab Luka dengan senang.

Tak lama muncul gadis berkuncir itu datang dari balik tirai sambil memberikan beberapa pesanan para pelanggan pada Kiyoteru dan Kiyoteru pun memberitahukan sesuatu padanya tentang Luka.

"Megurine-san, ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu. Ini Hatsune Miku, satu-satunya pegawai ku di café ini.", ungkap Kiyoteru sambil memperkenalkan Miku padanya.

"Salam kenal, nona. Namaku Hatsune Miku.", ucap Miku sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Luka.

"Ah, iya…salam kenal juga. Namaku Megurine Luka.", jawab Luka dengan membalas salamnya.

"Baiklah, sementara aku akan sibuk menyiapkan pesanan para pelanggan. Miku-chan akan memberitahukanmu mengenai keperluan café ini.", ucap Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sementara mereka ditinggal berdua oleh Kiyoteru, tampak sedikit agak malu-malu diantara mereka berdua. Luka pun berusaha memulai percakapan pada gadis berkuncir itu yang berada di depannya.

"Boleh, aku memanggilmu Miku-chan? Soalnya aku dengar Hiyama-san menyembutmu seperti itu.", tanya Luka yang sedang berusaha akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Iya, nona…eh, maksudku Megurine-sama…", sahut Miku yang masih tampak gugup bercakapan dengan Luka.

"Eeh, tak usah begitu sopan memanggil namaku seperti itu. Panggil saja namaku Luka-san.", jawab Luka yang tersenyum manis pada Miku. Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya yang tampak senang mendapatkan kenalan yang begitu cantik dan baik. Begitu juga dengan Luka yang senang mendapat kenalan baru lagi di tempat ibunya tinggal.

Kemudian dimulailah seharian penuh Luka habiskan berada di café Kiyoteru untuk membantunya hingga malam menjelang.

oOOOo

Sekitar pukul 09.30 PM, Kiyoteru mulai menutup café-nya dan dibantu oleh pegawainya, Miku, yang membersihkan meja-meja café sedangkan Luka tampak sibuk menyuci perlengkapan café yang kotor. Di balik tirai dapur, Kiyoteru yang mengamati Luka terlihat sangat senang mengerjakannya dan ia berencana memberikan upah yang special.

Miku dan Luka yang telah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, mulai beristirahat bersama di tempat duduk tamu. Tak lama, Kiyoteru pun datang sambil membawakan sesuatu.

"Pasti kalian sangat lelah karena sudah bekerja keras hingga malam. Ini ada hidangan special untuk kalian berdua.", ucap Kiyoteru yang datang dari arah dapur.

"Eeh, tidak usah repot-repot Hiyama-san…", tanggap Luka yang sedikit gugup.

"Waah,… ada cup cake dan pudding ❤ …!", sahut gembira Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa, dinikmati saja Luka dan Miku sebagai tanda terima kasih-ku", ucap Kiyoteru yang tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun larut dalam kegembiraan sambil melepaskan lelah setelah tadi bekerja keras.

"Hmm, … Hiyama-san…", ucap Luka yang ingin memulai suatu pembicaraan.

"Ya?", tanggap Kiyoteru.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, apa aku dibolehkan bekerja di café ini untuk selanjutnya?", tanya Luka yang sangat berharap akan hal ini.

"Eeh, kenapa bertanya seperti itu … Apa Megurine-san yakin ingin bekerja di café yang kecil ini?", tanya balik Kiyoteru yang tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Luka. Miku yang hanya diam mendengar percakapan mereka, pun juga tampak kaget sekaligus senang jika hal itu diizinkan.

"Hng…iya, karena aku merasa senang ketika bekerja di café ini", jawab Luka yang jujur dengan perasaannya.

Miku yang melirik Masternya itu sangat berharap jika Luka-san diizinkan untuk bekerja bersamanya di café ini. Kiyoteru yang tahu dari arti tatapan Miku padanya, akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menolak keinginan gadis itu.

"Hmm…baiklah, aku terima Megurine-san untuk bekerja di café ini. Jika ada kekurangan dan kesalahan di café ini, mohon diterima seadanya.", ucap Kiyoteru yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Terima kasih", jawab Luka dengan gembira.

"Terima kasih, Master!", sahut Miku yang tampak sangat senang sekali.

oOOOo

Hari-hari berikutnya, Luka sudah mulai bekerja di café itu bersama Kiyoteru dan Miku. Tak menyangka, hari dimulainya Luka bekerja di café tersebut membuat bertambahnya jumlah para pelanggan setiap harinya. Hal itu pun, dirasakan oleh Kiyoteru dan Miku yang tampak kewalahan menerima pesanan yang begitu banyak. Gosip-gosip yang mengatakan ada pegawai cantik di café itu pun mulai tersebar di kalangan remaja cowok sehingga kebanyakan para pelanggan yang datang ke café adalah mereka.

Sementara itu, Gakupo dan Bu Hana yang baru saja kembali hari ini dari luar kota mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Di ruang studio rekaman, para staff mendapat kabar tentang café itu yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka. Karena penasaran, Gakupo pun menghampiri mereka mengenai percakapan mereka.

"Hei, Gakkun…ada gossip baru di café yang biasa kau datang ke tempat itu, lho…",

"Iya… katanya ada pegawai baru, cantik pula. Kebanyakan para pelajar cowok yang datang ke café itu",

"Benar, mesti kau cek itu, Gakkun. Soalnya aku sempat melewati café itu tapi belum bisa melihatnya. Ntar jangan lupa untuk mengambil foto pegawai itu ya? Hehehe…", ungkap beberapa pendapat dari para staff-nya.

"Waah, jadi penasaran ne tuk memeriksanya…hmm", jawab Gakupo yang mulai tertarik percakapan mereka.

"Gakkun! Jangan lupa persiapkan dirimu untuk lokasi syuting pengambilan gambar berikutnya!", ucap tegas Bu Hana pada artis bimbingannya itu.

"Aah…sial, tidak bisa pergi lagi.", keluh Gakupo pada keadaannya sekarang.

"Hehe…yang sabar ya Gakkun. Hari kebebasanmu masih terikat kontrak padanya.",ucap seorang staff yang melihat ekspresi kesal Gakupo.

oOOOo

Dalam perjalanan Gakupo ke lokasi syutingnya, ia sengaja meminta supir pribadinya untuk mengarahkan mobilnya melewati café Kiyoteru karena rasa penasaran itulah hingga ia dari tadi memperhatikan dari dalam kaca mobil. Beruntung mobilnya sempat berhenti di lampu merah jadi Gakupo bisa lebih lama melihat café tersebut. Bu Hana yang berada di sebelah Gakupo sedang bercakap mengenai kegiatannya, memperhatikan perilaku anehnya lagi.

"Gakkun, apa yang kau lihat diluar sana? Ada hal yang bagus ya hingga kau acuhkan orang yang berada di sebelahmu?", ucap Bu Hana tampak heran dengan perilaku Gakupo.

"Aah…bukan hal bagus hanya sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik, hehehe…", jawab Gakupo setengah canda dengan Manager-nya itu.

Mendengar perkataan Gakupo yang seperti itu membuat Bu Hana tak lagi mempedulikan gerak-gerik pemuda berambut ungu itu. Sementara Gakupo mulai serius mengamati keadaan café itu dari dalam kaca mobil. Tak lama ia mengamati café itu, didapatnya sesosok gadis yang sepertinya ia kenal. Berambut pink dengan postur tubuh yang ideal dan berpakaian seorang waitress, sedang melayani para pelanggan café itu. Gakupo tampak penasaran dengan sosok gadis itu karena ia belum secara jelas melihat wajahnya.

Kemudian lampu lalu-lintas berubah warna hijau dan mobil Gakupo mulai berjalan menjauhi café itu.

"Sial, sedikit lagi padahal…", keluhnya.

"Haaah…dasar anak ini", gumam Bu Hana yang berada di sebelah Gakupo.

Gakupo yang masih belum menyerah untuk melihat wajah waitress itu, kembali melihatnya dari dalam kaca jendela. "Berbaliklah…berbaliklah…kumohon…", gumam Gakupo yang sedang berharap. Tak lama kemudian, waitress itu pun berbalik mengarah keluar yang kebetulan sorot matanya melihat sebuah mobil berwarna ungu melintasi café-nya. Gakupo pun tampak kaget dengan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi ia penasaran ternyata adalah Luka. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka rasakan ketika melihat sesuatu yang tampak tak asing bagi mereka?

**_To be continue …._**

* * *

**_Oke, sekian dulu cerita di _****_Chapter 4_****_ ini. Mungkin di awal ceritanya terkesan biasa saja tapi diakhir cerita saya berusaha membuat pembaca penasaran. Hehehe…_**

**_Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya …. ^_^_**

**_Poe Art_**


	5. Ciuman yang mendebarkan

**Chapter 5**

_Tak lama kemudian, waitress itu pun berbalik mengarah keluar yang kebetulan sorot matanya melihat sebuah mobil berwarna ungu melintasi café-nya. Gakupo pun tampak kaget dengan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi ia penasaran ternyata adalah Luka._

* * *

_"__Hah, Luka?"_, gumam Gakupo dalam hatinya dengan rasa penasaran yang masih menggantung.

Sementara itu, Luka yang merasa tak asing melihat mobil berwarna ungu tersebut tiba-tiba mulai memikirkan sosok pria berambut ungu itu lagi.

"Duuh, kenapa harus dia sih yang aku pikirkan?", keluh Luka yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang Gakupo sehingga ia kembali fokus untuk bekerja.

oOOOo

Menjelang akhir kerja di café itu, Luka dan Miku bisa sedikit beristirahat dari tugas mereka. Tak banyak pelanggan ketika waktu itu dan seperti biasanya Kiyoteru selalu membawakan semacam kue atau dessert untuk mereka berdua.

"Hmm ❤…pudding buatan Master selalu enak, Miku suka sekali!", sahut gadis berambut kuncir itu sambil melumatkan dessert di mulutnya.

"Iya, rasanya selalu enak setiap harinya. Hiyama-san memang serba bisa ya…", ucap lanjut Luka yang sedang memuji teman kerjanya itu.

"Aah…kalian ini sedang berusaha membuatku tersipu, ya? Aku hanya membuatnya sesuai dengan buku resep saja, kok… Oh ya, akan kubawakan minumannya sebentar…", ucap Kiyoteru sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tak lama mereka menikmati dessert, Miku tak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuap pudding-nya ke baju kerjanya itu.

"Yaah…pudding-nya jatuh, jadi kotor deh baju Miku…Huuh!", keluh Miku yang sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanannya.

"Eeh, kok bisa? Sini biar kubantu membersihkannya…", ucap Luka.

"Ti…tidak usah Luka-sama, biar Miku saja yang bersihkan di wastafel…", sahut Miku yang langsung menuju toilet.

Sesaat Luka menjadi sendirian di ruang tengah café itu sambil menikmati dessert-nya lagi. Tapi beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel pintu café .

"Klintiiiiing…."

Ketika Luka membalikkan badan untuk menyambut pelanggan yang masuk itu, ternyata didapatnya ada sesosok yang ia kenal yaitu Kamui Gakupo. Luka pun terkejut dengan kedatangan Gakupo ke café itu hingga ia sempat bingung untuk menghampirinya atau tidak. Sementara Gakupo seperti biasa langsung mengambil tempat duduk kesukaannya itu tanpa memperhatikan keadaan café. Karena tak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Kiyoteru dan Miku yang belum juga kembali dari tempatnya, Luka pun meyakinkan diri untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Se…selamat datang, anda ingin memesan sesuatu?", ucap Luka yang tampak gugup sambil menyodorkan daftar menu pada Gakupo.

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Gakupo pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone tersebut. Ternyata benar sosok waitress yang ia pikirkan selama berada di mobil tadi adalah Megurine Luka. Dengan memakai baju waitress memperlihatkan Luka tampak seksi dan rambut pinknya terurai yang dihiasi bandana putih membuatnya benar-benar menjadi bahan pemandangan yang indah bagi para pria ketika melihatnya. Luka yang menunggu respon pria itu masih tampak gugup sedangkan Gakupo tersenyum melihat kehadiran Luka di sisinya.

"Luka?", ucap Gakupo yang bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu dengan tatapan kagum pada penampilan Luka saat itu.

Luka pun merasakan tatapan pria itu yang sepertinya bermaksud untuk menggodanya tapi ia berusaha tepiskan agar bisa fokus pada pikirannya saat itu. "Anda…ingin memesan sesuatu?".

Gakupo yang tak mau kalah dengan reaksi Luka pada saat itu, mencoba mengambil daftar menu dengan sengaja menyentuh tangan Luka. Tentu saja Luka tampak kaget sedangkan Gakupo merasa senang karena telah berhasil memegang tangan Luka dan kembali menatapnya.

"Aku tak menyangka Luka bekerja di café ini… kira-kira apa yang membuatmu tertarik dari tempat ini?", tanya Gakupo yang mulai bergerak ingin menciumi tangan Luka. "Apa mungkin Luka ingin menjadi pusat perhatianku ketika memakai baju itu, ya?" ucap lanjut Gakupo yang mulai iseng terhadap Luka.

Luka yang menangkap pernyataan Gakupo seperti sebuah sindiran jelek, merasa tersinggung dengan sikapnya saat itu. Belum lagi, ia juga telah mengecewakannya tentang kejadian semalam setelah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"I…itu….itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan, aku hanya ingin bekerja di sini saja… Jika itu lebih baik lagi… kalau **tidak ada** Gakkun…!", jawab Luka tegas sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan dari Gakupo.

_"__Eeh?"_

Terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luka tadi, Gakupo tak bisa berpikir jernih dengan apa yang ia tangkap dari maksud pernyataan Luka. Bagi Gakupo, belum pernah ada wanita yang menolak dirinya ketika ia dekati. Ditambah dengan sikap Luka yang sepertinya tidak lagi menyukai dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Kiyoteru dari arah dapur dan melihat kehadiran seorang pelanggan yang ia kenal itu.

"Gakkun? Tidak biasanya datang pada jam segini…", kata Kiyoteru yang menghampiri mereka.

Luka yang merasa lega dengan kehadiran Kiyoteru, langsung pamit dari hadapan Gakupo.

"Ma…maaf, saya permisi dulu ke belakang…" sahut Luka yang membungkukkan badannya sambil menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Eeh, ya baiklah. Oh ya, Gakkun sudah memesan sesuatu belum?", tanya lanjut Kiyoteru.

"Haah…ah, belum…", jawab Gakupo yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sembari memesan menu-nya, Gakup sibuk memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya, _"kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Apa aku salah mengucapkan sesuatu padanya ya?"_. Hingga akhirnya perasaan bingung dan penasaran masih membayangi hatinya tentang kejadian tadi. Sampai-sampai Gakupo rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu kehadiran Luka lagi untuk menanyakan hal tersebut tapi tak kunjung muncul.

oOOOo

Sekitar pukul 22.00 PM café milik Kiyoteru pun tutup, masa bekerja Luka pun juga telah berakhir sehingga ia bisa pulang dari seharian bekerja di tempat itu. Dan seperti biasanya Luka dan Miku mulai sering terlihat pulang bersama, membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari hari sebelumnya. Belum jauh mereka dari café, suasana sepi dan udara dingin terasa sekali bagi mereka tapi hal tersebut menjadi berkurang karena kebersamaan mereka. Sementara Luka yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Miku, tak menyadari sosok pria berambut ungu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Luka? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?", ucap Gakupo dengan tatapan serius terhadap Luka.

Tentu saja Miku tampak kaget dengan kehadiran seorang pria yang sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja perempuan itu menghampiri mereka. Sedangkan Luka juga terkejut karena merasa tak ingin bertemu dengan Gakupo.

"Ma…mau apa Gakkun ingin menemuiku?", jawab Luka yang gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berambut ungu itu.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu tadi, jadi…aku ingin tahu apa aku ada salah mengucapkan sesuatu padamu?", tanya Gakupo penasaran.

"I…itu…", ucap Luka yang mulai bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

Miku yang menyadari percakapan mereka tampak serius, merasa ingin berpamitan dengan mereka berdua.

"Ehmm…Luka-sama, maaf Miku pulang duluan ya soalnya ibuku dari tadi sms terus…", ucap Miku dengan nada memohon.

"Eeh, tapi…rumah kita kan searah jalannya, jadi…", ungkap Luka.

"Tak apa, kan bentar lagi rumah Miku sudah sampai jadi Luka-sama tidak usah khawatir jika Miku bisa pulang sendirian. Miku pamit ya, permisi…", jawab Miku yang mengedipkan mata sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Luka yang mengerti maksud tindakan Miku tadi agar ia dan Gakupo bisa berduaan, tapi hal itu membuatnya semakin tak bisa menghindari Gakupo. Luka pun hanya bisa terdiam membisu sedangkan Gakupo yang melirik Luka masih penasaran akan jawabannya.

"Luka? Kenapa kau diam saja?", tanya Gakupo lanjut yang kemudian mulai memegang tangan Luka.

Luka pun jadi terkejut dengan reaksi Gakupo seperti itu lagi. "Le…lepaskan tanganku!", bentak Luka yang spontan melepaskan genggaman tangan dari Gakupo.

Sesaat mereka berdua pun terdiam terutama Gakupo yang tampak kaget dengan tindakan Luka tadi. "Luka? Kenapa…?".

"Ma…maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu…", ucap Luka dengan raut wajah bersalah karena telah membentaknya.

"Sebenarnya…aku kesal dengan sikap Gakupo tadi…yang sepertinya sedang menyindir penampilanku sebagai waitress, kan?", ungkap Luka yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gakupo.

Gakupo yang telah mendengar pernyataan Luka sepertinya terjadi salah paham tentang pendapat Luka mengenai penampilannya saat itu. Sehingga perasaan Gakupo sekarang terasa lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya.

"Huufufhuuufu…ternyata Luka salah mengerti ya?", ucap Gakupo yang sedang menahan tawanya. Tentu saja, Luka menjadi bingung dengan reaksi Gakupo saat itu.

"Luka…sejujurnya penampilanmu sebagai waitress tadi sangat cantik dan seksi, sempat aku tak menyangka itu adalah dirimu". Ungkap pendapat Gakupo yang sesungguhnya.

"Eeh?!", rona wajah Luka pun memerah karena merasa malu atas kesalahpahamannya.

Melihat reaksi Luka saat itu, langkah kaki Gakupo bergerak maju mendekati Luka yang sedang menutupi rona wajahnya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Luka, saat ini pun kau juga terlihat sangat cantik jika kau mau memperlihatkan wajah yang sedang kau tutupi itu…", ucap Gakupo lembut pada Luka sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

Luka yang merasa sangat gugup ketika Gakupo dekati, menuruti apa yang ia katakan. Sehingga Luka mau melepaskan kedua tangannya diikuti tangan Gakupo yang juga meraih tangannya. Akhirnya wajah tersipu Luka tampak dengan sangat jelas memperlihatkan betapa cantiknya dia di hadapan Gakupo. Hal ini membuat debaran hati Gakupo mulai ia rasakan ketika melihat Luka, entah Gakupo telah menyadari atau belum tentang perasaannya sendiri ketika itu. Tapi perasaan diantara keduanya telah menunjukkan bahwa ketika berada jauh atau dekat mereka selalu memikirkan satu sama lain.

"Ga…Gakku?", ucap Luka malu-malu dengan menatap pria berambut ungu itu yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

Gakupo yang masih memandangi wajah Luka saat itu terlihat sangat tenang sambil menyentuh wajah tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, Gakupo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pink mungil milik Luka. Luka pun menerima ciuman itu tanpa adanya reaksi penolakan. Terasa lembut, nyaman dan hangat yang dapat tergambar dari kedua perasaan mereka ketika berciuman. Di sisi lain, Gakupo yang sedang mencium Luka merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya, adanya debaran yang begitu kuat hingga belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Luka merasakan perasaannya yang begitu meluap-luap hingga tak sanggup ia sembunyikan lagi.

Dan ketika ciuman itu telah berakhir, hanya ada bahasa isyarat yang terlihat dari raut wajah mereka berdua bahwa mereka telah jatuh cinta. Luka yang tak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaannya saat itu, memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan pada Gakupo.

"Haa…Gakku, aku su…", ucap Luka yang masih terbata-bata.

Tapi tiba-tiba sekilas Luka teringat ada seorang gadis berambut hijau yang sepertinya merupakan kekasih Gakupo. Menyadari bahwa hal ini tidak boleh terjadi dan apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Gakupo tadi merupakan tindakan yang salah. Luka pun mendorong Gakupo sebagai reaksi penolakkannya.

"Duugh"

"Luka? Ada apa…?", tanya Gakupo yang bingung dengan reaksi Luka yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, Gakku…seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku…aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!", ucap Luka yang menitikkan air matanya dan kemudian berlari menjauhi Gakupo.

"Lukaaaa?!", sahut Gakupo yang berusaha mengerjarnya tapi tak berhasil ia lakukan karena terjebak oleh kerumunan orang yang berjalan.

Gakupo yang masih bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi mulai memikirkan lagi berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya, _"Luka, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah…?Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan lagi terhadapnya?"_. Hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Luka karena masih tak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri ketika itu.

oOOOo

Sesampainya di apartemen, Luka langsung menuju kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal. Tak henti-hentinya ia menangis memikirkan perasaannya saat itu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Gakupo. Sementara Gakupo yang berada di dalam mobil sedang menuju rumahnya, masih memikirkan perasaannya ketika berciuman dengan Luka.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Kenapa perasaanku masih berdebar-debar ketika ku memikirkan dia?" gumam Gakupo yang bertumpang dagu sambil melihat pemandangan kota di dalam kaca mobilnya.

**_To be continue …._**

* * *

**_Wah, ngga nyangka udah masuk ke _****_Chapter 5_****_. Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dari para pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini._**

**m( _ _ )m**

**Saya sangat senaaang sekali !**

**_Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya, ya …._**

**_Poe Art_**


End file.
